fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Phil of the Future (V2)
This is my version. Synopsis While on a time travel vacation, teenager Phil Diffy and his seemingly average family and friends from the year 2121 get stranded in Pickford, California in the present day (2004 at the start of the series). While waiting to return home, the gang struggle to keep their actual identities secret while Phil and his incorrigible little sister Pim adjust to a new home. Phil finds a trusted friend in neighbor Keely and together they navigate their school campus, grappling with the same thing that teenagers of all time must face — fitting in. The first season sub-plots focuses on the adventures of Donald Duck and his nephews, Huey, Dewey and Louie, who are portrayed as teenagers in this series as they has adventures with thier friends. The main plots focuses around the Diffy family's attempt to fit into the society of 2004 and to repair the time machine to return to 2121. Vice Principal Zahl, the main villain of Season 1 and 2, discover that the family is from the future as the start of the series. The second season of continues the scenario of the Diffy family stranded in "modern" society. The season focuses more on Phil and Keely's friendship turning into boyfriend and girlfriend and Pim trying to rule the world, which was ruled in the future by Vice Principal Zahl, who ruled the future by stoping the gang from going back to the future. The action of the gang can change the future (show in Virtu-Date, where Keely break a robot) Sesaon 2 also focuses of the time they have til the future is changed while they are gone (the gang are rulers of the future). NOTE: The last episode has a hint to the Dark One's return. Episodes Season 1: Future meet Past: While in a vacation, Phil and his family and friends are stuck in the 21st century. Not knowing when they'll return to their homes, Pim and Phil go to school and Donald treats Huey, Dewey and Louie likes dogs. Pim becomes her class's chalk monitor. While Phil tutors Keely in Algebra and teaches her to be accepting of people outside her clique and tried of being nagged at by Donald to clean their rooms, the boys seek the help of Ludwig Von Drake and find a machine that turns them into superheroes,"The T Squad", thus deterring Donald from hassling them. But when Donald uses the machine himself and transforms into the supervillain "The Duck of Doom", things start to get out of hand. Future Jock: Phil uses a futuristic gadget to join the gymnastic team and competes in the gymnastics tournament to impress Keely. While Pim tries to get Phil in trouble, the Eds find a baloon and must chatch it, and The boys decide to take Daisy's pet iguana for a walk, promising that nothing bad will happen. But when they get kidnapped by a mad scientist with a machine that can turn lifeforms back into their prehistoric ancestors, they find they might not be able to come through on that promise. Corner Pocket: Keely lies and tells her mom that she made the cheerleading squad. Phil, Garfield, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Keely, and Tia stage a cheerleading event to continue the deception, but Keely ends up telling her mom the truth. Meanwhile, Pim discovers Debbie's single dislike, raisins, and uses it against her, but fall by Donald Duck, who was spying on her. Gone: Lloyd Diffy You Say Toe-Mato: Phil's class takes a field trip to a local tomato farm, where one of the activities is to walk in a vat of tomatoes while barefoot. Phil doesn't want to go because he only has four toes. His dad makes him a prosthetic toe, which is lost in the tomatoes, then found by Keely. Huey and Keely have a discussion about being honest, and Huey tells her that Phil's from the future, which make a talk with the Time Keeper (vioced by Kevin Conroy), who looks like Batman, but only withe. This is the 1st time the Time Keeper meet the cast of Phil of the Future. The Late Donald Duck: The gang find out that a caveman snuck into their time machine, and Lloyd tries to get rid of him, but Donald wants to keep "Curtis". Gone: All but Donald Duck, Phil, Pim, Huey and Lloyd Pheremonally Yours: When Huey, Dewey and Louie get fired from their jobs at School, they order some retro-growth formula to shrink a tree to get out of the yard work Donald set them. However, Donald accidentally uses the formula on himself and it is slowly turning him younger and younger. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series